the necklace
by blossomcotton
Summary: everyone in the kingdom had them. a simple necklace,that was given to you when you were born. but this little, simple necklace, lights up when you come near your soulmate. but when Violet, princess of Florin, has her father set up an arranged marriage, she is feeling more trapped then ever. will she be able to find her soulmate? or will it be too late?


Chapter One

They were given to us at birth, placed around our neck when we were born. I don't know how they work, no one does, but once they settle around us it starts, and they are yours to keep forever. Some people have tried to destroy them or lock them away, but why would they be scared of them? Wouldn't people be happy to find their soulmate? A happily ever after should be everyone's dream come true.

I've never met anyone who has found their true love. Everyone I know is royalty. They're forced to marry someone to bring the countries together. I think it's stupid. Father lives by it, knowing how many countries we can create relationships with. Sometimes, I think the only reason Father agreed to have 3 kids is so he has more opportunities to join our countries and have good trading services. And I know for a fact he is already looking for princes for me. Im 17 for goodness sake, I'm supposed to be going to parties, having fun, maybe going to sleepovers with friends. But I'm a princess, someone who's life is far from normal. Before I marry off, I want to meet someone whose had their necklace light up. I want to see if it made their life better or if it destroyed it. I heard it can do that. Love, I mean. Father doesn't believe in them. He says it's an excuse for single people. He wishes he could get rid of them. But I know Mother believes. I see her holding it in her hand when she thinks Father is not around. Or around her neck while she's in her study. So no. The King and Queen of Florin are not soulmates. Not perfect for eachother. But they're happy, and I think that's what counts. No one knows this. We let our subjects think the King can accomplish anything. But he can't, because he doesn't believe.

Emma, my head maid, has found ways to incorporate my pendant from my necklace onto to some of my dresses. "You'll never know," she would always say with a smirk. Today she and my other maids dressed me in my favourite day dress. A creamy blue, that fades into a purple and falls just above my knees, with a small rounded neckline and capped sleeves. Thanks to Lucy, my dark brown hair is in a crown braid. I'm picking at my nails, while I am waiting for them to be finished. With three maids, I would think that it would go by a lot quicker, however, there always seems to be something that's not right. "All done, Miss," Anne squeaks. I don't look up, but I know she has a million dollar smile plastered on her face. My maids have been with me for the past year, and I already feel like I've known them my whole life. My other maids were far too nosy, never minding their own business, always in my room bugging me about something. But I love my current maids like family. They won't bug me, or push me farther than I want to go. I know they can keep my secrets, and I'll keep theirs. Even if it's some simple thing, like which guards are the cutest. I glance up just enough to get a glimpse of Anne's strawberry blonde hair before I see me. My hair is intricately braided into a crown, letting a few of my front pieces hang framing my face. Instead of my eyes being a foggy green, they look as bright as freshly cut grass. My tan, that stays all year long, is as golden as ever. I see my pendant on the front and center of my neckline, a dull grey colour. Surrounding it on both sides, are other gems bringing the life to the darkness of the grey. The pendants been the same shade for the past 17 years of my life. No colour, no life and no love. I blink, slowly taking it all in. I look like a princess.

"Is there an occasion that I am unaware of?" I ask.

"No Miss, none that I know of."

"You don't need an excuse to look good," Mary says, fixing her uniform.

When I look at my maids, they are easily the prettiest maids in the palace. Anne's long strawberry blonde hair, that she manages to change everyday, even with her uniform. Mary's perfect smile that can make any boy start to drool. And Emma's light brown hair brings out her eyes, making them look as blue as the caribbean sea. The only way for them to get out of the maid life is if they marry off. But the guards are always changing their rounds, moving every couple of months. Never allowing enough time for them to get to know each other. People who come and go, for parties and formal events are ones that would never look beneath them. But if they are angry or sad, they don't show it. All of these girls are always giddy and upgoing. If I can help it, they are never gonna leave my side.

My younger brother Noah hates his butlers. Or so he says. According to him, none of his past 6 butlers have ever been able to make his bath water perfect. Either they add too much soap, too little soap, or make him take showers. I shivered when I heard him tell me that. Showers are short and unrelaxing. And most importantly, do not smell like lavender, or vanilla spice.

Chapter 2

I speed up when I see my brother coming out of his room, making the click of my heels become even louder. Soon enough we are both doing a speed walk, with our arms moving weirdly around us trying to build momentum. Im shuffling like a penguin, while he is doing some duck waddle speed walk. None of us knows how to run in our shoes. He is using his long legs to his advantage, with one if his steps being equal to two of mine. Extending them so they are bigger each time. I stop right before I reach the top of the stairs. He pauses too. His breath is coming out in heavy pants.

"It seems that I have beat you, Violet,"

I flash him a mischievous smile, "You wish,"

And in two quick movements, both of my shoes are off and I'm running down the steps taking two at a time. I have no doubt that Will is following me right now. I can imagine him cursing under his breath, trying to make himself go faster. My heels are dangling from my hand, rubbing together, making little scuff noises. Emma would be so mad if I wrecked them. I'm pumping my arms as hard as I can. My strides are getting bigger with each step. I'm now in a full on sprint, a pace I know Will never be able to catch up with in a million years. Running makes me happy. I love the adrenaline rush. Having the cold wind blow in your face. Being able to leave all your problems behind you. Whenever something bad happens, I run, and everything is forgotten. No fancy parties. No dress fittings or looking at countries with eligible princes. It's where the moment is all about me.

I don't glance behind me to see where Will is. Or if he's even there at all. That's what my coach says. Looking behind you will only make you slower. I pace myself so I stop a couple steps ahead of the dining room door. I'm putting on my first shoe when Will comes around the corner. He's sweating enough to fill my bathtub. I give off a little laugh. His breath is heavier and faster than before.

"Oh… you'll see... I'm gonna be... the one laughing next time,"

I can't help myself, and go into a complete giggle fit. Will is older than me by 2 years, and older than Noah by 5 years and he's never beaten me, and beats Noah only by a second. He says the same line over again ' _I'll beat you next time. You'll see.'_

"Were the hallways always that big?" he says, regaining his breath.

"Not unless someone built a time machine and went back to make them bigger," I say. Will is finger brushing his dark blonde hair, fixing up the stray pieces that are falling in his face. I'm putting on my last shoe when Noah comes whipping around the corner. His face is covered in sweat, and you can see the breath coming in and out of his bright red cheeks. His buttoned down shirt is getting wrinkled from his arm movements. "Noah, won't your butler get mad that you wrinkled your shirt?" I ask, moving to try and straighten it with my hands.

Will is now adjusting his blazer, I'm fixing my dress and Noah has just finished cleaning up. Another thing we let the subjects believe. That we are a perfect family. People who are always prepared for the cameras. People who can say a speech about the country at any time. A family that gets along every single second, of every single day. But in reality we're not. I don't say it, but I know everyone thinks we are the worst family to come down in the Newfield line. When my maids accidentally leave the computer screen on, I see the terrible things that happen in the villages. People die and we don't do anything about it. Mother and Father try to keep it from us. Not tell us what is happening. But I think they tell Will, because they know he's gonna be King one day and if he doesn't know now, who knows what would happen.

The chefs have outdone themselves this morning. When I walked into the dining room, it had the strongest and most amazing smell of exotic fruits and warm pancakes. The whole center strip of our long table is filled with the most delicious looking foods and pastries. Noah is practically drooling. My brain cannot take in all there is in front of us. I take a seat at the end of the table, and start to scan the hundreds of little plates, searching for my absolute favorite, apple turnovers. Mother realizes what I am doing and passes a plate filled with them towards me. I can see the sugar crystals lining the top of each one. Never too much and never too little. I bite into the crunch of the pastry, letting the warm gooey apple pieces slowly seep into my mouth. I let out a happy sigh.

Out of nowhere Father asks, "When do you think is a good time for you to get married, Violet?"

I'm surprised he's bringing this up now. I automatically let my hands flutter to my neckline and start to fiddle with my pendant. It's a habit I've never quite gotten over. "I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it," I reply. And it's true, I don't really want to think about the future right now. I want to live my life, and as the actors on my favourite tv show say, 'go with the flow.'

He furrows his brow. Something he always does when he is concentrating. He puts a finger to his temple, giving the illusion he is thinking hard. But for all we know, he could be thinking hard. His hair has gotten more grey over the past couple of years. Everyone at the table is quiet now. The only noise is from the clinking of glasses and forks in the other room.

"Your brothers both have their wives set up. Beautiful ladies from amazing countries."

I don't know what he is trying to get across. I get it that Noah is younger than me, but already has his future planned out. Still, people don't need to compare me to him. I can take my time. No one is waiting for me. The most I can become when I'm older is a princess, Will is going to be king, pick on him I think.

Father clears his throat. "I've arranged for you to meet your future husband. Stephen, from Moldavia." he pauses, probably expecting a reaction. But I can't manage to do anything. The apple turnover drops out of my hand and onto the floor. _No no no no no no_ this can't be happening. I can't do this. I can barely help Noah with his homework, nevermind being second in command of a whole country. And this Stephen guy, I don't even know if I'm going to like him, let alone marry him. He probably has lots of princess' lining up for him, why can't they pick one of them? Girls are supposed to fall in love, get their hearts broken, be able to pick up the pieces and start over again, not become stuck with one boy your whole life.

 _That's why my maids dressed me so nice,_ I think. Father probably had a video chat arranged after breakfast. Letting me talk to Stephen, while having him and a bunch of other supervisors watch over my shoulder. I trusted my maids. They've never lied to me before. At least I don't think they have. No, they would never lie to me without a reason. Father must have told them. I look over to Mother, who is staring back at me with sad eyes, and I look away. I don't need her pity. I know that she could've stopped this. She could have easily stood up to Father, told him no, but she didn't. She thought of her duties first, and not of her only daughter. Maybe that's what it's like when you're a Queen. All you can do in some situations is just nod your head and stay quiet. I know I can't be mad at her for not speaking up. Father can be scary when he is angry, throwing things and screaming until his face is beet red.

PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW, IF A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE IT I WILL POST MORE!


End file.
